


日记

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 高中生设定的几个小片段。





	日记

**一·数学题**  
宋闵浩的数学似乎不太好呀。  
午休时间，南太铉觉也没睡一直在给宋闵浩讲数学题。其他两位舍友去通用技术室做模型去了，宿舍里只剩他们二人。  
什么讲题，明明是——调情嘛。  
  
“先背一下二倍角的正弦公式？”  
“2sinα……cosα！”  
“嗯，答对。”南太铉赏给宋闵浩一颗糖，准备继续提问。  
“哎，糖作奖励——不够。”宋闵浩轻拍桌子表示反抗，“要一个吻。”  
南太铉左右晃动铅笔，摇摇头示意拒绝。  
“哎，你不给我，我就自己要啦。”  
下一秒宋闵浩俏皮地偷走了南太铉的一个吻。  
  
偷走了大概十五个吻，背了一条定理或公式就立刻吻上去。  
“该睡觉了……”南太铉批改完宋闵浩写的一道导数题，将本子递给对方，转身要爬上自己的床铺。  
宋闵浩看到成绩，呼呼，可是难得的满分：“南老师，我导数题拿满分，不给我点大的奖励么？”  
“不给。睡午觉。”头也不回。  
“让我背条定理或公式。”  
“哦……sin²α＋cos²α等于？”  
明明答案很简单，就一个个位数，宋闵浩却在歪头思考。  
“这都答不上来？”南太铉不屑。  
“哎，我知道答案的啦。”  
“……那你倒是说啊。”  
宋闵浩把本子和笔收回书包，走到南太铉床旁，蹲下。  
“sin²α＋cos²α……等于我啊。”  
“……明明等于1，什么等于你？”  
“我，我就是1啊。”  
瞬间弄懂对方话里的意思的南太铉生气而又害羞地翻过身背对宋闵浩。  
  
宋闵浩起身，走向宿舍门口，边说：“两点间……怎样才最短呢？南老师？”  
反锁门，反锁窗，拉窗帘，检查完毕。  
“……两点间线段最短。”  
“那么……”宋闵浩又走到南太铉床边，“我和你调情那么多，直接来一场不就好了吗？”  
说完，他的手伸到空调被下，撩起南太铉的衣服。  
  
“宋同学的数学可不差呀。”  
“那可不，歪头时一直在思考接下来怎么和你调情，南老师。”  
  
 **二·游泳课**  
脱下T恤，南太铉将防晒霜挤至手掌心，低头往腹部抹，却看到腹部上星星点点的吻痕。  
中午忘记了下午有游泳课，于是被宋闵浩调情后两人趁着舍友不在来了一场。  
前阵子因为慢性胃炎缺了几节游泳课，答应了老师以后的课不会再缺，现在可麻烦了。  
“怎么了？”在南太铉思索的这段时间，宋闵浩推开换衣间的门进来，“又胃疼了么？”  
南太铉摇头，指了指后背——背上也有不少不浅的痕迹。  
“那就别上课了。”走近，双臂环住南太铉，贴着对方的耳廓说。声音被压得更低——为了不让门外的其他人听到——气流一点点滑过南太铉通红的耳朵。  
南太铉用肩膀顶了顶——没有意识到臀部也跟着一起——示意希望宋闵浩不要在这个场合做出会擦出火的举动。  
“我……答应了老师以后不缺课了。”  
“老师难道能强制要求学生带病上游泳课么？他不至于那么无情，只是吓吓你罢了。”宋闵浩的手指来到南太铉的脊背中部，缓缓下滑，还故意用中指侧边粗糙的茧摩擦。  
从背后传来的痒逼迫敏感的南太铉紧咬嘴唇——他知道宋闵浩的任何一个动作都可以与调情划等号。  
“那……怎么办？……”  
宋闵浩的手指已来到南太铉泳裤的边缘——他在心里直呼那黑色的氨纶面料把南太铉的臀部勾勒得很好——挑起，松手，响起泳裤突然弹至肉体的声音。  
没有预料到宋闵浩会有这样的招数的南太铉身体一抖，和身后的人贴得更近。  
“穿上衣服，待会我帮你解决。”宋闵浩的手隔着布料覆在南太铉的臀部上，“我在外面等你。”然后他的温度离开南太铉的身体，走出换衣间。  
居然没有直接来一场，只是险些着火而已。  
  
“我帮你解决”——指的是把南太铉背在身上，要求他装成昏过去的样子。  
“老师，南太铉中暑了，我要送他去校医室。”宋闵浩露出自己傲人的白牙，态度诚恳。  
“……这孩子怎么又生病了？！”  
“你知道的，他体质不是很好嘛。那么瘦，叫他吃肉他都不吃。”  
“哎，真是的，赶快送他去医务室吧。监督他吃点肉。”  
“好的。谢谢老师啦。”  
感觉到背上的南太铉有点儿下滑，宋闵浩蹦一蹦，双手稳稳托住他，朝游泳馆外走去。  
“你的手……不要那么紧地托住我的臀部……”仍假装中暑的南太铉小声、谨慎地说。  
“那你自己下来走？然后被老师揭穿，要去上游泳课啰？”  
南太铉咬牙切齿，无奈。  
那双大手调皮地捏了捏臀部的软肉。  
  
“要是你一直不能上游泳课就好了。”  
“怎么？”  
“我不喜欢别人看到你的身体。”他夹了一块肉放到对方的碗里，“即使那块可爱的地方被泳裤遮住，我也不允许啦。”  
  
——南太铉一直没意识到自己无法遮掩的臀部轮廓非常诱人。  
  
 **三·手**  
两位舍友仍然去做通用技术课的作业了，傍晚的宿舍又只剩宋闵浩与南太铉。  
有擦枪走火的可能不说，洗完澡发现自己忘拿内裤也只能叫宋闵浩帮忙——鬼知道宋闵浩会不会趁机溜进浴室。  
“宋闵浩。”  
正好在浴室外洗手的宋闵浩问怎么了。  
“我内裤忘了拿……帮我拿一条来，谢谢。”  
“哪一件？”宋闵浩边走向南太铉的储物柜边问。  
“随便，都行。”  
找出一条灰色的四角内裤，宋闵浩问：“我送你的那一件可以吗？”  
“可以的，可以的。”  
宋闵浩提着内裤来到浴室门口，轻轻敲门，说：“开门伸手出来。”  
响起开门声，白净的手臂和手透过缝隙从门后钻出，一并朝宋闵浩袭来的还有水汽，和宝格丽沐浴露的迷人的气味。  
宋闵浩盯着南太铉的手，一言不发，也没有任何动作。  
“……东西呢？”门后的人等了好久，觉得奇怪。  
“等一下再穿。”  
然后宋闵浩俯身吻上南太铉的手指，在因长期摁压吉他琴弦而留下痕迹的地方还温柔地徘徊、吹气，甚至是用舌尖扫过。  
“宋……”  
南太铉想抽回自己的手，然后关门——好好洗一个完整的、不被恋人打扰的澡。  
可是在力气上还是和宋闵浩差了一点儿。  
宋闵浩已吻上南太铉的手臂。  
却不能再往上前进——浴室门的阻挡。  
“让我进去好不好？”哀求。  
“……不好……”拒绝。  
南太铉不放弃，宋闵浩也没要放弃的意思。  
哎，这样下去什么事也干不了。  
“就……就射一次……”最终还是南太铉的退步。  
嘴角扬起的宋闵浩低下身，吻南太铉的小拇指。  
“好，就一次。说话算话。”  
他用自己的小拇指勾住南太铉的，然后推门钻进了浴室。  
  
为什么这么喜欢吻南太铉的手指？  
可能是因为上面有宋闵浩喷洒的味道。  
  
 **四·衬衫**  
离晚课还有三十分钟，南太铉从床上爬起来，脱下T恤换上校服衬衫——一般学校会在晚上检查学生是否穿着校服，变态的是，领带也要打好。  
而南太铉不太会打领带，每次总需要宋闵浩的帮忙。  
他走到宋闵浩面前，递给对方黑色的领带，说：“帮帮我。”  
宋闵浩点头，起身，贴近南太铉，熟练地给他打领带。身子靠得更近，他的头探到后方帮南太铉整理衣领。  
再抚平衬衫上的一些轻微褶皱，退后几步，望着南太铉。  
“呃……你扣子扣错了。最上面的三颗。”  
解开领带，解开扣子，为南太铉重新扣上。  
突然，动作停下。  
“……怎么了？”一直抬头的南太铉问，他担心一低头自己的下巴会撞疼宋闵浩的头顶。  
宋闵浩不回答。  
没办法，只好低头——然后看见宋闵浩居然把头埋在衬衫敞开的地方，朝里盯着南太铉的身体看。  
“喂喂喂！喂喂喂！”  
南太铉立刻推开那个痴迷于自己身体的人，在心里暗骂刚才在浴室还不够吗。  
推力使宋闵浩退后几步，他笑着说：“咳，它俩立起来了。”  
南太铉当然知道“它俩”指的是什么，他朝宋闵浩翻白眼，试图掩盖自己的想法。  
“我的那一处也是。”宋闵浩补充。  
  
三十分钟不够来一场。  
但是对于尽情的亲吻与爱抚已足够。  
  



End file.
